Under a wavering sky
by Derpystar10
Summary: Soraru x reader. You are walking home when it rains heavily. You meet a man named Soraru with whom you share an umbrella with.


**A/N: This is my third story yay :) I realise some of you are confused. Why put the category as Vocaloid when it's utaite? Well, there is currently no such category as Utaite ._. Anyway, please review!**

The God of the skies let out a huge roar. Yet another flash of white split the sky into two. (Y/n) had been walking home from school when it started putting heavily. She groaned. Just her rotten luck that it had to rain and drench her from head to toe when she had no umbrella. She quickly ran to the nearest shelter she could see. It just so happened to be a bus stop, so when the next bus pulled up, it screeched and squelched and sprayed Joey with muddy water. (Y/n) let out a huge sigh of defeat. Could this day get any worse?

The door on the bus opened and people started filing out. One of them was a young man who had just came back from a meeting with his friends. He stared at the shivering, soaking wet schoolgirl who stood in the middle of the bus stop. She didn't bulge even as the crowd pushed against her. She seemed set on...killing the bus? She was staring at it with revengeful hate. He gulped. He hated angry mobs. But the girl looked so pitiful, and she obviously didn't have an umbrella. Shouldn't he walk her back, like a gentleman should?

A young man who looked slightly older than Joey walked up to her cautiously, as if afraid she would bite. (Y/n) just stared at him, but the more she did, the more her face relaxed. The young man was tall and lanky, and had fine, curly dark hair. His expression was that of a curious little boy and she couldn't help but giggle at his hopeful-looking face.

The young man cracked a smile. "It seems I've made you laugh, young lady. That said, do you mind sharing an umbrella with me, since you don't seem to have one?"he asked shyly. (Y/n) gave a weak smile. "Yeah... Though I should be the one asking you." The young man grinned. "I'm Soraru, by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you."

So (y/n) and the young man walked together back to her house. Unfortunately, since it was raining heavily and there were many puddles of water on the ground, they had to walk slowly. They almost looked like a couple, with the guy tilting the umbrella towards the girl in order to keep her dry. Except she was already drenched to the bone.

And of course, they were total strangers.

Pleased with how her luck was turning, (y/n) hummed a little song. Soraru was surprised to hear the sweet melody coming from her. He had no idea she could sing! Joey saw Soraru staring at her and blushed. "Don't make that face, Soraru-san."

"No, it's just... You have a nice voice."

(Y/n) looked away so that he couldn't see grin that was beginning to spread across her face.

After a while, they reached (y/n)'s house. By then, the rain had lightened to a small drizzle. "This is where we part, I guess. Thank you, kind stranger," (y/n) smiled. Soraru laughed. His voice was a little deep, but smooth as chocolate ganache. "So this is where she lives," he muttered under his breath, looking at the house in wonder. "Um, what?" "N-Nothing, just... I guess I'll see you around." With a wave, Soraru ran off. (Y/n) watched his back until he turned around the corner. All of a sudden, the world seemed brighter. She looked down at a puddle of water, only to find blue skies and white clouds staring up at her. She widened her eyes, then looked up. Indeed, the skies had cleared and the sapphire blue sky seemed cheerful as ever.

A few days later, (y/n) was lazing around the house when the doorbell rang. Strange, she thought, who would visit the house at such a time? She opened the door and took a step back.

There, an adorable grinning guy stood before her. "S-Soraru-san!? What are you doing here?" Soraru shuffled his feet. "I was wondering... Maybe we could be friends or something... Maybe we should do something together today, if it's okay with you?"

And that was the beginning of a new friendship.

 **I hope you enjoyed it! :D Remember to review and (if possible) favourite :)**


End file.
